1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more specifically, a plasma display panel with a new structure.
2. Discussion of the Background
Recently, plasma flat display devices have been widely considered to be the next generation in large flat display devices, due to their excellent characteristics of high image quality, ultra slimness, low weight, wide viewing angle, and large screen size, aided by their simple manufacturing methods and ease of upscaling compared to other flat display devices.
In a conventional three-electrode surface discharge type plasma display panel 100 shown in FIG. 1, around 40% of the visible light radiated by a phosphor layer 110 is absorbed by scan electrodes 106, common electrodes 107, and bus electrodes 108, which are arranged on a bottom surface of a front substrate 101, a dielectric layer 109 covering the scan electrodes 106, the common electrodes 107, and the bus electrodes 108, and a MgO layer 111, thereby resulting in low luminous efficiency.
In addition, if the conventional three-electrode surface discharge type plasma display panel 100 displays the same image for a long time, a permanent image burn-in may result, since the phosphor layer 110 is ion-sputtered by charged particles of discharge gas. In particular, discharge occurring due to a voltage difference between the scan electrodes 106 and address electrodes 103 during address discharge and sustain discharge deepens the permanent image burn-in in the phosphor layer 110.
Furthermore, since in the conventional three-electrode surface discharge type plasma display panel 100 white light emitted from adjacent discharge cells 115 during discharge are fully separated from one another while radiating to the outside through the front substrate 101, a flickering effect is caused by interference, and therefore it is not optimal for quickly displaying frames of a moving picture.